dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiser Dragon
News: The egg has been released into the shop for the next day and then it'll be gone again. This page is a work in progress, information will be added as it is recieved. After the release, it will be cleaned up accordingly. The Kaiser Dragon is unique in the way it communes with its caretaker and surroundings. By using the rare Dragon Key items to upgrade the buildings within the Skythrone, each level of said buildings will improve the Kaiser Dragon's stats. Acquire a Kaiser Dragon Egg and settle your keep within the clouds. The dragon is still being used as "promotional" ruby material, so it will take a while for it to be in the wilds, so have patience. However Kabam have just released the egg and armor into the shop. To give an idea of the scope of time in between the ruby release and the general release, the last dragon outpost, the Cliffs of Chronos, took over a month. The Egg has been release to the shop so it will be in wilds soon. Possibly, Dragon Scales and Armor for this Dragon may be release later on. It has options to change scales and armor like the great, water, stone, fire, and wind dragon. Futher information will be updated soon. This dragon egg is now on sale for a short amount of time, 6 hours left as of 10 30 19/4/2013. Eggs and Armor Not much is known about this dragon. The egg can only be found in the shop currently, before which it was available in the Heavenly Wheel. For each building upgrade, you need a rare Dragon Key. There are two types of Dragon Keys. To upgrade your buildings from level 1-6, you will need a normal Dragon Key. For levels 7-10, you will need a Master Dragon Key. Keys will be found in Fortuna: Dragon Key in Fortuna'"s chance and Master Dragon Key in Fortuna's Vault.Currently both of them can be found only in the Vault. The armor can currently only be bought in the shop. It will most likely be added to Wilds at a later date, presumably along with the egg. The Keys cannot be bought from the shop currently. They are winnable through tournaments, promotions, and events. Kaiseregg.jpg Kaiserbabyop.jpg Kaiserarmor.jpg Armored.jpg Effect of the Buildings Instead of building resources in this outpost, there are buildings in which you increase the attack, defense, range attack and HP of the dragons (image to the left). So far it is known that level 1-3 upgrades add 20k to the stats and level 4 and above add 50k. This applies to all stats except for speed, which increases by 10 for each level and has a maximum increase of 100. It is unknown if items such as the Sacred Bull affect the stats of this Dragon. The Kaiser Dragon is not available for breeding in the Dragon Sanctuary. (translated from french:) figures reported are wrong .. it is much more important than that .. this dragon is the 2nd strongest after wraith .. for info: With the turn of the dragon level 10: Ranged Attack: 912500 (lvl 10academy) melee attack: 912500 (casting lvl 10) Life: 2144 00 (emissions lvl 10) Defence: 912500 (lvl Cathedral 10) updated on 21/04/2013 Dragon's Keep Kaiserbaby.jpg|Baby Kaiser Dragon|linktext=None of the buildings in the OP have been upgraded yet, so stats will vary. Level10kaiser.jpg|Adult Kaiser Dragon (Unarmored)|linktext=None of the buildings in the OP have been upgraded yet, so stats will vary. Armoredkeep.jpg|Armored Kaiser Dragon (level 10)|linktext=None of the buildings in the OP have been upgraded yet, so stats will vary. Category:Browse Category:Dragons